Pure Imagination
by tado
Summary: Lit w/JJ. The Stars Hollow Willy Wonka festival is here, and Rory discovers that Dean has been hiding something.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I simply love to write.

A/N: WOW! I messed up the first chappie!!! I accidentally forgot to save the chapter on the computer and everything got messed up and lost…… oh well. R&R. Hope u like lots the story!!! Oh, and bad reviews are something up with which I will put(sry I'm studyin' Winston Churchill). I will put up with bad reviews!

Town meeting. Those were the two dullest words ever to be placed together. Well, usually, anyway. This time they were, well, more exciting. To the Gilmore girls, at least, this was the best town meeting yet:

"Now, on to our next issue: Stars Hallow's First Annual Willy Wonka Festival," said Taylor Doose with great excitement.

"Wait. Did you just say 'Willy Wonka Festival,'" asked Lorelei. She knew Stars Hallow to very unusual, but this was weirder than usual Stars Hallow weirdness.

"Why yes, I did Lorelei."

"Oh my gosh, Rory, do you hear what I hear!?"

"I know. This will be so much fun," cheered Rory.

"What are you talking about girls," a confused yet slightly amused Taylor asked, "the town decides, though a democratic process, who is in charge of the fest-."

"All in favor, say 'Gilmore'," interrupted Lorelei.

"Gilmore," bluntly replied the town, all knowing they would rather it be settled now than having to stay at the meeting even longer. Kirk tried to object, but Babette saw and stuck her hand on his mouth to keep him from making matters worse.

"Well then, it's settled," sighed Taylor, though no one could hear him over the extremely loud cheers that were being projected from the girls.

" This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know," replied Lorelei.

"We can have a chocolate waterfall, and get all the kids to dress up like oompa loompas, and Kirk can wear his Willy Wonka costume-,"

"Whoa there horsy! I like your ideas but Kirk's costume goes a _little_ bit too far for me, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, so no Kirk," sighed Rory in the most sarcastic way she could.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh! I know! We can have all the stuff Veruca Salt wanted!"

"Oh, yeah! Like cream buns, and donuts, and fruitcake!"

"With no nuts," Lorelei added sing-songily.

"Yes. And pink macaroons, and _almost_ 1million balloons."

"How hard do you think it'll be to get performing buffoons," questioned a seemingly deep-in-thought Lorelei.

"Can't be _too_ hard…"

"Oh, I can get Sookie to make all sorts of candy and stuff and then make this whole chocolate room thing in town square!"

"Eek, I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

(Skip to festival)

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

"Well, knowing who deserves credit for this, you couldn't expect less."

"How naïve of me."

"You have much to learn, grasshopper."

Rory spotted Lane frantically waving in her direction. "Hey, mom."

"Yeah, sweets."

"I'm going to go hang out with Lane, 'kay."

"Have fun, young grasshopper," yelled Lorelei, "and don't forget today's lesson."

"Yes, master!"

"That was awesome, Rory!"

"Don't thank me, it's my _master _who must receive all the credit."

The girls laughed until they neared the antique shop.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Rory."

"Okay, bye Lane."

Rory turned and walked the familiar route towards Dean's house.

When she got there, she saw that there weren't any cars in the driveway, so she figured he was home alone. He'd told her he'd meet her at the festival, and it wasn't like him to say something and do another. It wasn't like him at all.

She knocked on the door a few times, but no one answered, so she let herself in because, like all other homes in Stars Hallow, the door was unlocked.

She walked up the stairs carefully and quietly, so as not to wake any people who had the potential of being asleep.

She reached Dean's doorway and saw the light was on through the crack at the bottom of his door. Slowly, carefully, quietly, she turned the handle and silently creaked the door open.

And there it was. Every girl's worst nightmare. Dean was making out with some blond girl. At first she wanted to scream and run away. But she just stood there, shocked. And she looked like she just saw a ghost.


	2. She knows she shouldn't

Disclaimer: I own nothing …

A/N: Blah Blah Blah… on with the story !!!

Recap:

Rory walks in on Dean making out with a blond haired girl (Lindsay!!! Duh!) and is shocked.

End Recap:

She slowly backed away, for if she said something everything would get out of control. As much as she wanted to walk right up to Dean and slap him, you know, show him what she was feeling, she knew she couldn't. She knew that if she just broke up with him, it'd be easier for both of them. He wouldn't have to know she was there. They wouldn't have to argue about anything. And most of all, she wouldn't have to hear the constant gossip, and be reminded at every moment. Sure, Miss Patty and the rest of the grapevine mean well, they only try to comfort people when they're down, but hearing it over and over again just makes it worse. And to tell you the truth, she felt more anger towards Dean than sorrow for herself. She'd rather be known as the one who broke up with _him. _Not the one to be _cheated _on. No, it wouldn't end that way.

She silently closed the door. She knew they were too busy making out to realize she was there. She left the house, deep in thought and walked back into Town Square to have some fun. At least she still had a few hours left at the festival. That would help her forget what happened; laughter is the world's best medicine. Laughter is just what the doctor ordered.

She reached the festivities and broke into laughter immediately. She knew it would happen but she just couldn't imagine it. Kirk was in hid Willy Wonka costume, all the kids dressed as oompa loompas were sugar high, and Taylor was trying to control a fight a few high schoolers were having in the chocolate pool, which was filled with milk and a few bottles of chocolate syrup that Kirk forgot to mix up. She didn't think it possible, but she now had a favorite town event.


	3. Thoughts of a Perfectly Miserable Day

Disclaimer: Nothing be owned by me ****…

A/N: I have like 5 min. 2 write so this will b **very short**…

Recap:

Rory leaves Dean's house without him knowing she was there after she caught them kissing (Dean and Lindsay). She decides the Willy Wonka festival is her favorite town event.

End Recap:

Monday. The worst day of the week. Especially if it's the Monday you must end your year-long relationship with your first and seemingly perfect boyfriend. Rory was especially tired 'cause she was up last night thinking of how it should end: 'I can't be with you anymore, Dean,' or, 'It's not you, it's me.'

She turned her alarm off, dressed, and met her mother at the door. They were off to Luke's. Maybe with a little bit of coffee in her system she could make some sense of the mess her love life became…

A/N: I know it was really short but I should have time 2 write another chappie 2nite.


End file.
